


The Question

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die takes Reita to Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 048: Travel  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "学生街の喫茶店" by Merry

Paris was a wonderful place, one of the kinds of places you take your lover to live out some romantic fantasy.

Die clutched Reita's hand tightly, twirling around on the cobblestone street, a silly grin plastered to his face as he traded a bill for a flower and then paused, bowing deeply to Reita as he offered the gift.

Reita's cheeks flushed pink as he accepted it, biting at his lower lip. His eyes shone with happiness and Die instantly knew he'd done the right thing in bringing the other man here.

Grasping his hand once more, Die took off down the street, running through the crowds of people, dodging the small bodies of kids as he pulled Reita closer and closer to the restaurant he'd selected for the evening.

The violet dangled from the blonde's fingertips as he rushed after Die, gasping for breath. The second they arrived at the restaurant, Die pulled him close, staring right into his eyes. "I love you."

Reita's smile brightened the world, rivaling Die's own for its brightness. "I love you, too."

"Be with me forever." The words poured softly from Die's lips, offering a host of interpretations, not the least of which was a proposal of sorts.


End file.
